Skulk
Once members of an underpriviledged caste of an ancient empire, the humans who would become skulks withdrew from the world through a magical ceremony that solidified their "untouchable" status. The ritual granted them natural camouflage, allowing sklulks to blend in perfectly with their surroundings. Skulks gather in small bands within or near human communities. When night falls they engage in raids that result in bloodshed as the skulks' innate hatred for humans manifests intself in murderous rage. They use ambush, deception, and superior numbers to overwhelm their victims. Skulk Racial Traits * +4 Dexterity, -2 Wisdom, -4 Charisma: Skulks are agile and graceful, but have week wills and subdued personalities. * Humanoid (human): Skulks are humanoid creatures with the human subtype. * Medium: As medium creatures, skulks have no special bonuses or penalties due to size * Skulk base land speed is 30 feet. * Racial Hit Dice: A skulk begins with two levels of humanoid which provide 2d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +1, and base saving throw bonuses of Fortutude +0, Reflex +3, and Will +0. * Racial Skills: a skulks humanoid levels give it skill points equal to 5 X (2 + Intelligence modifier). It's class skills are Hide (Dex) and Move Silently (Dex) * Racial Feats: A skulks humanoid levels give it one feat. * +8 racial bonus on Move Silently checks and a +15 racial bonus on hide checks: Skulks excel at keeping to the shadows. These bonuses apply only when a skulk is wearing light armor or no armor. * Innate Nondetection (Su): Skulks are difficult to detect by divination spells such as clairaudience/clairvoyance, locate creature, detect ''spells and items such as a ''crystal ball. ''If a divination is attempted upon a skulk, the caster of the divination must succeed on a DC 20 caster level check. * Peerless Camouflage (Ex): Skulks can move at full speed (and even run) while hiding, taking no penalties on hide checks due to movement. * Trackless Path (Ex): The DC of any Survival check to follow the trail of a skulk is increased by 10. * Automatic Language: Common * Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, and Orc * Favored Class: Rogue * Level Adjustment: +1 Personality Skulks are angry, violent creatures who harbor jealous hatred for all beings more fortunate than them (which includes just about everyone). They have a powerful self-preservation instinct, often mistaken for cowardice, that keeps them to the shadows. They have little regard even for their own people, and skulk mothers have been known to abandon their own young if it meant protecting their own skin. Physical Description Skulks stand between 5 feet and 6 feet tall and weight 120 to 180 pounds. They are completely hairless and wear little or no clothing. It is difficult to determine, at first glance, whether a skulk is male or female. Their skin is usually dull gray, but an individual can change it's color on a whim. From a subdued brown to a lurid red or yellow. Skulks are capable of assuming any "natural" human flesh tone to better blend in. They have pupilless blue eyes, regardless of their skin coloration. Relations Skulks typically hate all humanoid races, but display particular viciousness toward their human forebears. Even those skulks who aren't evil don't usually trust other races, remaining on the outskirts of civilization rather than trying to integrate themselves. Alignment Naturally violent and cruel, skulks tend towards chaos and evil, though a few manage to avoid these tendencies. Good skulks are outcasts even among their own people, and lawful skulks are extraordinarily rare (but can become leaders among their race). Skulk Lands Skulks have no lands of their own, instead living near or within human towns and cities. They are parasitic in nature, living off what they can scrounge or steal. Particularly bold skulks even live among humans for short periods of time, using disguise and subterfuge to survive. Religion Skulks typically worship deities devoted to evil, deception, treachery, and murder. Nerull and Vecna find numerous worshipers among the skulks. Nonevil skulks venerate deities such as Boccob or Olidammara. Their most revered deity is the god Syrul, a neutral evil god of lies, deceit, treachery, and false promises. Her domains are Evil, Knowledge, and Trickery, and her favored weapon is the dagger. Language Skulks speak a bastardized version of Common rife with words and concepts from long-dead human cultures. They can understand speakers of Common and vice versa Names Skulk names are typically simple, one- or two-syllable monikers. They avoid harsh, silibant sounds (such as f, s, or x), the better to signal their allies quietly. Skulks do not recognize any ties to family or clan, and thus rarely use anything more than a single name. '''Male Names: '''Hadan, Krem, Lar, Lorrid, Mullev. '''Female Names: '''Adal, Ev, Ilen, Olleg, Udge. Adventurers Skulks who are brave enough to leave their people are rare, but can prove effective adventurers. Skulk adventurers, however, are outcastes from their coterie, forced into a life of danger by necessity rather than choice. In any case skulk adventurers are most often rogues, righters, or barbarians. Skulk bards who voercome the race's naturally insensitive personality can become exceptional spies. Skulk Monster Class If you want to play a skulk at 1st level, you can use the skulk monster class. To use the monster class, generate your character with the racial traits given below (rather than the skulk racial traits presented above), and then take levels in the skulk class as you could levels of other classes. For more information on Monster classes, click here. Skulks are masters of stealth, relying on superior camouflage and other talents to sneak up on victims. The make excellent burglars, spies, and of course, assassins. They lack versatility, but make up for that with unparalleled excellence at defying detection. Skulks begin play with none of their extraordinary or supernatural abilities, but are quite capable at sneaking already. They soon master the race's innate talents of stealth and camouflage, reaching full strength by 3rd level. Racial Traits at First Level * Starting Ability Score Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, - 2 Wisdom, -4 Charisma. Skulks are agile and graceful creatures but have week wills and subdued personalities. * Speed: Skulk base land speed is 30 feet. * Medium: As medium creatures, skulks have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. * +4 racial bonus on Move Silently checks and +5 racial bonus on on Hide checks. Skulks excel at keeping to the shadows. These bonuses apply only when a skulk as wearing light armor or no armor. * Automatic Language: Common. Class Skills The Skulks class skills (and the ability for each skill are Hide (dex) and Move Silently (dex) Class Features All of the following are class features for the Skulk monster class '''Weapons and armor proficiency: '''Skulks are proficient with all simple weapons, but have no proficiency with any armor or shield. '''Racial Skill Bonus: '''A skulk's racial bonus on Move Silently checks improves to +6 at 2nd level, and to +8 at 3rd level. A skulks racial bonus on Hide checks improves to +10 at 2nd level, and to +15 at 3rd levle. '''Trackless Path (Ex):'Beginning when a skulk reaches 2nd level, the DC of any survival check to follow his trail is increased by 10. '''Innate Nondetection (Su): '''A skulk of 3rd level or higher is difficult to detect by divination spells such as clairsudience/clairvoyance, locate creature, detect spells, and items such as a crystal ball. If a divination is attempted upon the skulk, the caster of the divination must succeed on a DC 20 caster level check '''Peerless Camouflage (Ex): '''Starting at 3rd level, a skulk can move at full speed (and can even run) while hiding, taking no penalties on hide checks due to movement. Category:Race Category:Races of Destiny Category:Humanoid Category:Humanoid (human) Category:Level Adjustment Category:Level Adjustment +1 Category:Monster Class